gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam
Hello. First of all i would like to apologize for my bad english since i live in France :). For some time now i'm wondering how the so called ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam can weigh only a silly 79.44 metric tons since he is equipped with one MMI-714 "Arondight" anti-ship sword, if i take a an example the weigth of the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam's anti-ship sword, she weigh about 9 metric tons. Then there is the M2000GX high-energy long-range beam cannon x 1, if i take the "Agni" 320mm hyper impulse beam cannon x1 from the GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike as a template, who weigh about 19 metrics ton, of corse there in this pack there is the shoulder with the barrel gun and the Agni is bigger than the beam cannon, but still i guess the Destiny's canon should at least weigh 6 or 8 tons, probably more. Not to mention the Wings of Light device wich certainly is a kinda bulky and robust thing to deliver so much power and speed. We can also quote the P202QX IWSP Integrated Weapons Striker Pack : "The IWSP Striker Pack was an Orb Union design to combine the primary characteristics of the Aile, Sword and Launcher Striker Packs into a single unit. As such it was very heavy, very powerful... and very, very expensive", wich is basically what the Destiny is made for, combine all the type of existing weaponery to make him ready to every situations. So how the Zaft's engineers made it possible ? Did they use some specifics alloys to make the Destiny's frame so light ? How the suit can weigh so few with such heavy weaponery on his back ? I don't implicate that the real Destiny's speed is not what she seems since the Wings of Light appear to be an extremely powerfull mean of propulsion, but to me it seems that the official weigth of Destiny's had been underestimate and cheated to avoid making him the fat mobile suit of the Destiny,S Freedom,I Justice and Legend quartet , and probably to make him ligther than his rival unit the Strike Freedom wich weigh 80.09 metric tons, to make him appear one again faster than the others suits. Don't you think this is odd ? Does anyone can enlight me ? Well maybe i'm mistaken :). Thank for reading! --∞InfiniteFreedom 00:18, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Off-topic It would be nice if we can add this animation to the article :p . Destiny's reactor I removed a reference to Destiny's "hyper capacitor" as that is not a feature exclusive to Destiny. Every Gundam, at least, in SEED is shown to have a hyper capacitor. I don't have screen shots, but check the original SEED animation. Every shot of Strike's battery running down clearly shows that it also has a "hyper capacitor". It can be reasonably concluded that "hyper capacitor" is a fancy term for "battery". --GN-XV 07:00, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Eh, Hyper Capacitor just a type of battery that has lower maximum capacity than 'equal level' battery but can put out larger amount of energy and be recharged more quickly. They may not have said this, but it's quite easy to see the rationale behind having a Battery and two Capacitors on every mobile Suit as power units is for efficiency purposes. Just because you have Nuclear Reactors in the mobile suit, it doesn't mean you can do away with the power units. It's the same with real life. Electricity produced by Nuclear Power plants doesn't go straight to households. They get send to power units for storage so there's electricity whenever people want to use. It lets the reactors work at low capacity over extended period of time so you'll always have excessive. The Battery and Hyper Capacitors can work as the storage fort the power produced by nuclear reactor in every Nuclear powered Gundams. Not just Destiny. Busiao No Laughs (talk) 14:19, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Destiny's Physical Shield It's not stated in the article, but what exactly does it do besides being a shield? Mostly why does it open up? --''Silver Mage 12:45, February 8, 2011 (UTC)'' :I'd like to know why it has a physical shield in the first place when it has two Beam Shield emitters in its wrists. Wouldn't it be considered redundant and dead weight? --Falloutghoul (talk) 15:08, November 4, 2014 (UTC) ::There has never been an official explanation AFAIK. The only interesting fact about the shield is in the RG manual where it is stated that the compact form of the shield can be used together with the beam shields. One reason i can think of is that the beam shield, like its predecessor the lightwave barrier, is not impenetrable, thus the solid shield to provide extra protection (the EA's positron reflector, which is also developed based on the lightwave barrier, is also not impenetrable). Another reason i can think of is that there may be situations whereby the pilot may not have time to activate the beam shield, thus as an extra measure, the suit is equipped with a solid shield. I suppose due to the shield's small size, it is not that much of a dead weight…Zeph08 (talk) 10:27, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Why the information you provided might explain some things, it's only speculation and still isn't considered official information from either Sunrise or Bandai, so the reason why the physical shield is there remains a mystery. --Falloutghoul (talk) 17:26, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ::: ::: :::Huh? Why is this even an issue? Beam Shield generators need power to generate shields. Physical shields just need anti-beam coatings to provide similar advantages and it doesn't cost energy. Hell, even Infinite Justice has a physical shield despite having a Beam shield too. Busiao No Laughs (talk) 14:22, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Neutron Jammer Canceller on Destiny Gundam? Can someone explain to me or provide evidence in the animated series in which indicates that Destiny Gundam has a Neutron Jammer Canceller? I know that Destiny had an ultracompact hyper deuterion nuclear reactor which can generate power and store it. In the event that the Gundam uses more power than it generates then it draws from the power storage. So in theory, power is able to run out especially considering that Destiny uses its Wings of Light on many occassions along with its other armanents. To my understanding a Neutron Jammer Canceller is the answer to an unlimited power source which was why it was banned in the first place. According to the original GSD series, Shinn was forced to go retreat to the Minerva because his power was running low. (This was editted out of the GSD Special Edition Series). So does this mean Destiny does not have a N-Jammer Canceller --Aznboyknowledge (talk) 04:43, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :No need for evidences, this matter can be solved logically. First of all, ALL nuclear powered MSs in CE need N-Jammer Canceller to let its nuclear power plants works. In other words, Destiny's nuclear reactor won't work at all without NJC installed in it, because the Nuclear Jammers that were planted all over the earth will prevent it from functioning. About the battle in Orb where Destiny ran out of energy, you can find the answer in Destiny's page in this wikia. The activation of Wings of Light needs a massive amount of energy, more than Destiny's Hyper Deuterion Nuclear Reactor (the most powerful power plant for MSs in CE) can handle. The MS will run out of energy before the nuclear reactor are able to fully recharge the power back. Please note that, Strike Freedom's Wings of Light have fewer functions than Destiny's. It lacks the Mirage Colloid Holographic Projection System, which requires the greatest power to be activated. That's why the incident of running out of energy was never happened to Strike Freedom... Pronunciation (talk) 06:54, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Some things to consider: despite the hoopla about infinite energy, CE/SEED MS reactors are fission as opposed to the Fusion generators seen in UC gundam (and maybe Wing), which are considered to be more energy producing. Another would be the differences in the hyper deuterion nuclear reactor construction between Destiny/Legend and S.Freedom/I.Justice. And like Prounciation said, many of the Destiny's features have a high energy comsumptionReiKusanagi (talk) 03:45, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Arondight a Successor? I know that the Arondight anti-ship sword is considered the successor the the Excalibur anti-ship sword, but am I the only one that finds it odd that the Arondight can't extend the beam blade over the tip of the sword like the Excalibur could? And also, what is that piece between the beam blade emitter and the physical tip? I noticed the Sword Strike's anti-ship sword also has that piece. Why is it there? --Falloutghoul (talk) 17:32, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Armor Separation Destiny came before Strike Freedom in the show so its similarty in terms of how the movements and joints were made up shows that Strike Freedom used Destiny gundam frame to develope those parts. :The order in which the suits appear in the anime has no effect on these issues, since additional information provided in manual kits or books did not state that the SF is based on Destiny. The part that you changed "...while the suit's armor has been divided into smaller pieces in a manner that is similar to that used on the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom." is just to note that a similar system is also found on SF. It is not meant to say Destiny's system is based on SF or vice versaZeph08 (talk) 05:01, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ::It'd be hard to imagine there being a connection as there was no real way for Terminal to get enough data on the destiny. What would have been likely is that the two separate development teams incidentally touched upon some common areas, with one doing more with it than others.ReiKusanagi (talk) 12:15, December 13, 2014 (UTC) :::Or you know.. It's SEED Destiny. And nothing makes really sense in SEED Destiny. HPZ - O.N.E. (talk) 16:10, December 13, 2014 (UTC)